Here with your Broken Heart
by breezy-kuki
Summary: What happens when Abby has a nasty break-up? Who will be there for her? iPod challenge One-shot, idk the number so dnt ask... i'll find out from someone. Spent like 2mos on it so please read! -FIXED!- HABBY!


**(A/N: Sorry it took me so long to make this, i got slammed with a project, a paper, and h.w. in every subject +i'm REALLY sick & dizzy so that's really not good. ...we think it's the flu, but anyways here's my iPod challenge oneshot, Enjoy!)**

* * *

_**Abby: "Breezy-Kuki doesn't own me, any of sector V, any the songs mentioned in this chapter, or a good immune-system."**_

_**Breezy-Kuki: "...Gee, thanks."**_

_**Abby: "Any time. oh, and by the way double-quote marks mean talking and single-quote marks mean thoughts. Here goes!"**_

**-From the Bottom of My Broken heart-**

_"Never look back," we said_

As she sat in her room on her bed at the base, she looked at the precious photos of things that once were.

_How was I to know, I'd miss you so?_

So true... she missed him more than anything.

_Loneliness up ahead,_

'This is all Abby's fault.' she said to herself in her mind.

_emptiness behind  
Where do I go?_

'If only I really could leave this emptiness behind.'

_And you didn't hear  
All my joy through my tears  
All my hopes through my fears  
Did you know,_

'Did he know?' she thought again, 'Did he know how Abby really felt about him?'

_still I miss you somehow_

It wasn't working this time, normally this song helped her. She reached over to the CD player on the lower right-hand side, of the gigantic pile of pictures that was supposed to be her bed, and tried to open the case only to discover that it was jammed.

'Oh well.' she needed comfort anyways, espically right now.

_From the bottom of my broken heart  
There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know_

'If only Abby woulda told ya.'

_You were my first love, you were my true love  
From the first kisses to the very last rose_

She fell face-forward into the pile of old memmories as every single one of them, from the beginning of their friendship until the goodbye rose he sent her, began to replay themselves like a movie all over again.

_From the bottom of my broken heart  
Even though time may find me somebody new_

It was pointless to fight in her opinion, though she didn't want anybody else

_You were my real love, I never knew love  
'Til there was you_

'It was going to happen sooner or later any way'

_From the bottom of my broken heart_

She could read the note attached to that pink rose in her mind more vividly than the day she was accepted to the Teens Next Door.

_"Baby," I said, "please stay.  
Give our love a chance for one more day"_

and even though she had begged him for his words not to be true...

_We could have worked things out  
Taking time is what love's all about_

...the reality was that he had never lied to a friend before, and never would lie to her.

_But you put a dart  
Through my dreams through my heart  
And I'm back where I started again_

'Guess Abby's gonna haf'ta rebuild our friendship all over agian.'

_Never thought it would end_

She remembered how she used to picture their wedding day. With all of their relatives there, Wally as the Best Man and Kuki as her Maid-of-Honnor, but none of it matters anymore.

_From the Bottom of my Broken Heart  
There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know  
You were my first love, you were my true love_

"You were my first love, you were my true love"

_From the first kisses to the very last rose_

every word... every last word was her truer than true feelings right now

_From the Bottom of my Broken Heart_

-sniffels-

_Even though time may find me somebody new  
You were my real love, I never knew love  
'Til there was you  
From the bottom of my broken heart._

-knock knock-

'? ...who could that possibly- (gasp!)'

_You promised yourself  
But to somebody else  
And you made it so perfectly clear_

That's just like him to run off from one pretty face on to the next. Ooh, half of her just wanted to rip that boy to shreds!

_Still I wish you were here_

...But there's still that one half of her that wants him back.

_From the bottom of my broken heart  
There's just a thing or two i'd like you to know  
You were my first love, you were my true love  
From the first kisses to the very last rose_

"Abby?" A concearned firmiliar voice said through her door

'Not him... dang.'

"Abby are you alright? I heard you singing and you sounded like you were crying. Do you want someone to talk to?"

'It would be nice to talk to someone, besides -unlike SOME boys- this one happens to be a very good listener.'

_From the bottom of my broken heart  
Even though time may find me somebody new  
you were my real love, I never knew love  
'Til there was you  
From the bottom of my broken heart_

"Sure. Come on in Hoagie." as Hoagie stepped in through the doorway, Abby was grateful to have someone there who would always come to her rescue when she's down and out.

"I heard about Nigel and Rachel. You miss him... don't you Abby?"

_"Never look back," we said  
How was I to know I'd miss you so?_

"More than I've ever missed anything."

**-One step at a time-**

_da da da um da da  
da da da ba um da da  
da da da um da da  
da da da ba um da da_

Hoagie was expecting a sad reaction from Abby, but not that sad.

_Hurry up and wait  
So close, but so far away  
Everything that you always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste  
But you just can't touch_

"I wish there was something I could do..."  
Hoagie would probably never admit it if you asked him, but secretly he liked Abby alot. In fact... he sometimes even thought it was love.

_You wanna show the world but no one knows yours name yet  
Wonderin' when, where and how you're going to make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face and the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you getting all kinda impatient  
Waiting, we live and we learn_

"There is."

"Really, what can I do?" he said with high hopes

_To take one step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly, or falling in love  
It's gonna happen when it's supposed to happen  
And we find the reasons why  
One step at a time_

"I could really use someone to talk to..."

_da da da um da da  
da da da ba um da da  
da da da um da da  
da da da ba um da da_

until the cold harsh reality hit him reminding him that Abby only thinks of him as a dear friend.

_You believe, and you doubt  
You're confused, and got it all figured out  
Everything that you always wished for  
Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours  
If they only knew_

"espically someone like you Hoagie."

_You wanna show the world but no one knows yours name yet  
Wonderin' when, where and how you're going to make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face and the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you getting all kinda impatient  
Waiting, we live and we learn_

that helped him a little bit, knowing that he'd be able to help her, and to him, that's all that really matters.

_To take one step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly, or falling in love  
It's gonna happen when it's supposed to happen  
And we find the reasons why  
One step at a time_

"Okay."

_When you can't wait any longer (you can't wait)  
But there's no end in time_

Abby began to go through all of the old photos on her bed of her and Nigel having fun, telling him in vivid detail each one's story.

_(when you need to find the strength)  
It's your faith that makes you stronger (the only way we get there)  
The only way we get there_

"Wow..." Hoagie was astonished that Abby remembered everything in such detail.  
"You really did like him."

_Is one step at a time_

"Yeah... I did." So to forget Abby burried the pictures deep in the junk drawer of her near-by dresser, and even deeper in her mind.

_da da da um da da  
da da da ba um da da  
da da da um da da  
da da da ba um da da_

"If you ever need someone, I'll always be here for you." 'Offering comfort's working a little bit so far... at least she put away the pictures.' he tried to convince himself,

_To take one step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly, or falling in love  
__(Falling in love)_

"That means alot from you Hoagie" but Abby reassured him that it was.

_It's gonna happen when it's supposed to happen  
And we find the reasons why  
One step at a time_

He smiled, "Just take things slow for now, ok? We don't want you getting any sadder than you already are."

_One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly, or falling in love  
(Falling in love)_

"...Gee, thanks Hoagie." she returned a smile, it was funny how he could know exactly what to say, yet be so clueless sometimes.

_It's gonna happen when it's supposed to happen  
And we find the reasons why  
One step at a time_

"Your welcome." He hugged her. She hugged him back, and kept a small smile on her face while one tear rolled down her cheek. This tear, however, was from thankfullness.

**-Here In Your Arms-**

"Abby?"

"Yes Hoagie?"

_I like,  
Where we are,  
When we drive,  
In your car.  
I like,  
Where we are,  
Here._

"Umm..." He searched for the words in his head

"We've been hanging out alot lately... "

"...yea?"

_Cause our lips,  
Can touch.  
And our cheeks,  
Can brush.  
Our lips can touch,  
Here._

He had to tell her, he adores her. "...and we've grown... closer..."

"Alot closer Hoagie." 'Oh my gosh... is he-'

"...and I like that... alot." And at that very moment,

_Where you are the one, the one,  
That lies close to me.  
Whispers, "Hello,  
I miss you quite terribly."  
I fell in love, in love,  
With you suddenly.  
Now there's no place else,  
I could be, but,  
Here in your arms._

Abby began to understand everything. From the break-up between Nigel and her that happenedm so long ago and Hoagie's companionship, to why they were right here right now.

"...me too. But what do you-"

"What I mean... is,"

_'Cause I like,  
Where you sleep,  
When you sleep,  
Next to me.  
I like,  
Where you sleep,  
Here._

"that I like you Abby."

_Where you are the one, the one,  
That lies close to me.  
Whispers, "Hello,  
I miss you quite terribly."  
I fell in love, in love,  
With you suddenly.  
Now there's no place else,  
I could be, but,  
Here in your arms._

"I like you too Hoagie."

"I know... but..."

_Our lips can touch.  
Our lips can touch,  
Here._

"I don't just like you, I Love you Abagail."

_You are the one, the one,  
That lies close to me.  
Whispers, "Hello,  
I miss you quite terribly."  
I fell in love, in love,  
With you suddenly.  
Now there's no place else,  
I could be, but,  
Here in your..._

"I love you too Hoagie."

Hoagie then did something he had wanted to do for quite some time now, he swept Abby up in his arms, and into the most passionate kiss he had ever felt. Abby was so sereneded by his words and action(s) she didn't even think, just automatically started kissing him back, suspicions confirmed, that it were their destiny to be in this place at this moment in time with each other.

_You are the one, the one,  
That lies close to me.  
Whispers, "Hello,  
I miss you quite terribly."  
I fell in love, in love,  
With you suddenly.  
Now theres no place else,  
I could be, but,  
Here in your arms._

The kiss could only last so long...

_Here in your arms.  
Oh, here in your... arms._

but the majic of their love contained in that

moment, will last forever.

**-Untouched-**

She was more worried than she had ever been in her entire life... and so was he.

_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
lalalalalalalala_

'Don't worry Abby, I'm coming to save you, '

_lalalalalalalala  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop_

'no matter what.'

_Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more  
more more_

"I hope your little BOY-Friend gets here in time to save you Abagial. Otherwise, YOU'RE going to be the one who gets to test out my BAND NEW reverse-energy ray, HAHAHAHAHA!" Says father standing next to a 15ft neon-pink, green, and yellow ray that's made to reverse one's energy, and convert into exhaustion.

_Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's  
making any sense to me_

'Uh-oh. That thing seems dangerous. Be careful Hoagie, for both of our sakes.'

_And I don't give a damn what they say, what  
they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind_

Abby had been captured by Father, and while the rest of the team fights the Delightful Teens, Hoagie is to rescue Abby. Believe me when I say that as soon as he got the chance he had searched half of that mansion. There wasn't one room, door, painting, or carpet fiber that he wasn't checking for any trace of Abby.

_I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear  
you say goodbye (bye bye bye)_

'Say goodbye Father, 'cause when I get my hands on you you're dead meat.'

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you_

'Hoagie... please hurry. I need you here right now."

_I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

'Oh Abby I wish I was there with you right now.'

_Untouched  
And I need you so much_

'I really wish you were here."

_See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala_

Father adjusted the ray so that it turned very slowly towards Abby. "Hmm, it looks like your 'hero' isn't goint to show up ms.Abagail. And you know what that me-"

_You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your  
life_

"Dont.You.DARE." Just as Father had pointed the ray directly at Abby's head, Hoagie burst through the doors like the real hero he was.

_Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared_

"Well well well. Come to save your little GIRL-Friend have we mr.Gilligan?"

_I'll see you through the loneliness of one more  
more more_

"What of it to you, you fireball fre- EEK!" Hoagie screamed because Father nearly took his left-leg off with a blast from that ray.

_Don't even think about what's right or wrong,  
wrong or right_

"Hoagie! Don't get hit by the ray! It'll suck-up all your energy!"

_'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no  
one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind_

"I won't!" He said dodging another giant blast launched by the ray.

_And you and I are meant to be so even if the  
world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)_

"On the CONtrary mr.Gilligan, I think you WILL!" Father shouted as he whipped out another ginormous shot from the equally-big device.

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you_

"Hoagie!" He had been hit, and just their luck the ray worked perfectly and Hoagie couldn't so much as lift a finger.\ He was struck down so hard he slid on his back and his head hit the wall.

_I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

"Very nice. Very nice work indeed."

_Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched,_

_untouched  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched  
Alalalala alalalala_

Abby was so mad her fore-head started to throb, causing a silver bobbi-pin to fall from underneath her hat, straight into her hand.

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

Hoagie tried to speak, but was unable to move his jaw so he looked over at Abby to make sure she was alright...

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

Abby had bent the bobbi-pin in the lock, turning it and turing it frantically until she was able to unlock the first of her hand-cuffs. Soon after, both hand and ankle cuffs were undone and Abby fell to the floor. As soon as she hit the ground she kicked an unsuspecting Father in the back of his head, ran up to where he controlled the giant ray, threw it in reverse, and released a blast towards Hoagie. He regained all of his strength and then some as soon as he was hit. Abby jumped down from the controllling station and ran with Hoagie grabbing her hand, out of the room.

_Untouched, untouched, untouched_

They made their Exit and ran towards the ship on which they had came. Once they were on, they and the rest of the crew flew off into the dusk blue sky, back to the base.

* * *

**(A/N: Oh... and yea the reason I CAPitalized some of the letters when Father talked was because he has a tendancy -espically when he's angrily screaming- to put extra-emphasis at certain parts of his sentances and semi-random words. Hope that didn't throw anybody off, I tag**** the first person who reads this story! MUHAHAHAHA!)**


End file.
